Naminé in Wanderland
by Jiemme
Summary: Moving to Twilight Town was hard for Naminé, especially that she only had her brother, pet moogle, and sketchbook to comfort her. But when she enrolls in Twilight Town Academy, she embarks on an adventure of illusion and courage. Naminé/Roxas Sora/Kairi
1. Twilight Town Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Alice in Wonderland. Just the idea for this fic.

**A/N: **Hello, readers! *if people are actually reading this* This is my 2nd KH fanfic, which is Naminé-centric and is Namixas. Seriously, it only took me a few fics of this couple and videos of their moments in the games to make me love their pairing to bits. I got this idea after watching parody trailer vids (yes, I'm crazy.) and I kinda wanted to write something with Naminé and Roxas in it... until kaboom! Alice in Wonderland style! Although this will be quite different from Alice in Wonderland and will have its originality, twists and turns. Roxas will appear in a future chapter (hint hint: chapter 2 or 3 XD) and appear in every chapter after that. I hope you guys like this fic! I worked hard on this! *puppy dog pout* Haha! Anyways, read away! :D

_P.S. Yep. It's "Naminé in WAnderland." :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 1_

Twilight Town Academy

**...**

Naminé Strife couldn't believe her eyes as she hopped off the train that left from her hometown, Radiant Garden. People around her were buzzing with excitement. She, however, felt lost, despite having company. She had her brother, Cloud, by her side. He was quite tall and his green eyes gave off an icy stare that could ward off even the most ruthless gang of criminals in the area. And she had a pet moogle too. Frosty white with a cherry red pom-pom of fur resting on its head, it stayed in Naminé's grasp as she examined the place. It was a sunset colored town, hence its name, probably. Even the walls of the train station appeared orange-y to her.

"Let's go get our luggage, Naminé," Cloud said seriously. She broke free from her silent trance and nodded.

"We're here now, kupo?" sniffed the sleepy moogle. Naminé nodded and hugged it tighter. "Yes. We're here. Our new home, Kisa."

Naminé caught up with Cloud quickly to avoid getting bumped by strangers. Her brother pulled her to his left side. "Don't go far from me. We're still new in this town. We don't know what kind of people are here."

She nodded. Her brother spoke the truest of words. It became hard after their parents died. It became hard to trust others ever since. And Radiant Garden became a harsh place to live in ever since the passing of their parents. Their uncle and the mayor of Radiant Garden, Ansem Kashikoi served as their guardian for three years. Life wasn't bad with him. But when Cloud graduated high school and aspired to become a law student, Ansem told him it was best to go to Twilight Town for college. He gave the Strife siblings ownership over his vacation house there and promised to send them money every month for their allowance.

"Let's get our luggage," Cloud said simply. He held Naminé's hand as the passed the many sections of the train station until they found the baggage conveyor belt. It took a couple of minutes before they spotted their luggage. Naminé and Kisa watched Cloud drag their first heavy luggage out of the conveyor belt.

"This contains your clothes, right, kupo?" Kisa asked. Naminé nodded and stroked her moogle's pom-pom. They waited for their other luggage, and finally left the train station. Cloud hailed for a cab and the siblings tolerated the longest ride they had without their parents. Naminé sighed and took out a sketchpad from the backpack she wore since the last hours she spent in Radiant Garden. Cloud, who sat beside the driver, was silent. Kisa was snoozing on his owner's lap and Naminé couldn't help herself but smile at the little thing.

"Don't draw. The car is moving," Cloud told her.

"I'm just going to look at my other drawings," she replied.

"Oh. Feel free to scan then."

The awkward silence remained. Naminé sighed and flipped open her sketchbook. There was one drawing of her and Kisa below a paopu fruit tree that reminded her of the vacation they had in Destiny Islands with their Uncle Ansem. She turned the page and softly giggled at her old attempt for Cloud's portrait. She did fine, but according to Cloud, his hair was too spiky. The next page had a couple of caricatures of her and Uncle Ansem doing silly faces. She turned the page and traced her fingers on the unfinished work she made. It was the Central Square of Radiant Garden viewed from the sidelines. It made her miss Radiant Garden even more.

The next drawing perplexed her. She drew it, but it was so… unusual. There was a series of roads leading to different places like a wide garden, a lane of disfigured houses, a lakeside, a gloomy-looking forest, a cave, and a castle. The roads were connected in the center with a large building perched on top of it. She couldn't tell what kind of building it was. Perhaps it was a mansion? Or another castle? She couldn't tell, and she drew it! She traced her fingers at the subtle details. There were shadowy figures of people in each location with different positions as well.

"Hmm… maybe I was daydreaming while I drew this," she thought. She sketched it while riding the train and maybe her wandering mind caused her to doodle mindlessly. Still, though, it was a nice drawing.

The taxi halted in front of a large, orange-tinted suburban house. Naminé quickly checked the view from the window and saw it was actually white in color. Kisa floated beside her and scanned the house.

"Oooh, it's big, kupo!" he exclaimed.

Cloud paid the taxi driver and told Naminé and Kisa to get off the car. After obtaining their luggage from the back of the taxi, they stood in awe for a moment in front of their new home. Cloud coughed and broke the silence.

"Let's get in. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Huh? What are we going to do tomorrow?" Naminé asked.

"We're going to enroll you in Twilight Town Academy, of course. University can wait."

**...**

The Strife siblings spent their day fixing up their things in their new home and had a little celebration of their new lives. Cloud was thankful that Naminé was a good cook. They ate together with the joys of the television for entertainment. After that, Cloud managed to contact the university he planned to enter in and even inquired in Twilight Town Academy for Naminé. She gave up as Cloud insisted that they would enroll the next day. After all, Cloud was the type of guy who was serious in everything he did.

The next day came quickly and anxiously ate up Naminé. She cooked a good breakfast and thanked her Uncle Ansem telepathically for stocking the refrigerator before they came. Cloud snuck up behind her and surprised her before explaining that the house was being rented before they moved in.

"Oh. So the food is for other people?" she asked, flipping a pancake.

"Well, you can say that. But they left them out of good heart. Uncle Ansem told them we were moving in and because of his kindness, they happily gave us something to start with in this house," he replied.

Naminé sighed. She was used to waking up in the morning, but she didn't expect to be enrolled in a new school. She was starting her first year in high school and she couldn't believe she'd have to repeat another cycle of staying invisible.

"Now, Naminé, when we start school, enjoy yourself," Cloud suddenly said. "Don't do what I did. Zack told me I was kinda lone-wolfish, and you had the tendency to be a bit distant to people too. So, have fun this year. And if you don't, I'll bring you to the amusement park as many times as I could." Cloud chuckled at his own joke.

"How did you know I thought about being invisible in school?" she chirped. Naminé poured another batter of pancake mix on the frying pan and watched Kisa float towards the living room.

"You're my sister. Of course I know," he replied.

"Pancakes! Are you gonna put kupo nuts on them, kupo?" Kisa asked. Naminé and Cloud laughed together and felt the lighthearted atmosphere between them bond them even closer than before.

They ate their breakfasts heartily. Luckily for Kisa, Cloud had a fresh pack of kupo nuts for him to eat. The siblings conversed about Cloud's university life. Naminé was shocked when Cloud told her that Zack and Tifa were going to the same school as he was.

"The pancakes were great, as usual, sis," Cloud said, ruffling Naminé's blonde hair. "I'll wash the dishes. Feel free to fix yourself up. Twilight Town Academy sounds high class, you know."

She dashed up to her room with mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety. One thing she disliked in Radiant Garden was her lack of friends. She was content with drawing and often doodled in class, which was disproved by her classmates. They would call her the dreamer and taunt her drawings. The only people in school who had sympathy for her were Aerith, Zack, Tifa, her brother, and the teachers. Maybe Twilight Town would be different for her… in a good way.

Naminé took a shower and fixed herself up afterwards. She pulled on a simple white top and a grayish, knee-length skirt. She brushed her straight, blonde hair and made sure her locks draped over her right shoulder. She liked it despite being unusually habitual. She wore her sandals and glanced at her reflection on the mirror before running downstairs.

"I'm ready!"

"Good," Cloud said with a smile.

Naminé called Kisa and followed Cloud to the taxi in front of their home. "Oh! My backpack!" She asked Cloud to wait, and he gladly obliged. Naminé ran to her room and grabbed her backpack filled with her sketchbook and pencils. Cloud told her to hurry up until they entered the car. It was still a silent ride, and Naminé took the time to reminisce on her drawing once again.

"We're here," Cloud said simply. Naminé and Kisa hopped off the taxi and stared in awe of Twilight Town Academy. Strangely, it resembled the building that was in the center of Naminé's drawing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pardon for the way I cast the characters if you guys don't like it. I first planned this to happen in Radiant Garden, but since Roxas is more inclined to be in Twilight Town... _DING! _So having Ansem the Wise as Naminé's dad is out, 'coz he's pretty important in Radiant Garden and stuff. So I chose to use Cloud instead as her brother/guardian. And I love moogles. :P He's named Kisa because it's Russian for kitten. And Kisa's a he. Even though he's supposed to be a she. Hehe. Maybe Naminé thought he was a she when she first got him? Haha. Anyways, please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And stay tuned for the next! Roxas will be coming soon!


	2. Lost in the Mysterious Room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N: **Heya guys! A new chapter for this fic! Thanks to all who read this fic, reviewed, alerted, and faved! It means a lot to me and I really hope you guys enjoy this story! This chapter is kind of Naminé's entrance to "Wanderland", which is parallel to the normal Wonderland of Alice. This fic has a different kind of Wonderland with new characters, but will still maintain the essence of adventure and whimsical situations, yet will have some "dark" moments. Thank you to _**Ruby Lanx **_and _**Victoria**_ for reviewing! :D

-Ruby Lanx - Thanks for your review and thanks for your kind comment! :D Cloud's her brother here. Thanks for pointing my error out! I fixed it so there would be less confusion. Thank you once again!

-Victoria - Thank you for your review! Glad to meet another moogle-lover! I'll update as often as I could, either 4 days to a one week gap if ever. Hmm, I'll try to fit your OCs in one of the chapters if I can. :) Thanks for your suggestion and for your kind words!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R&R :D

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 2_

Lost in the Mysterious Room

**...**

The Strife siblings eagerly walked through the large gates of Twilight Town Academy and admired the solemn campus' beauty. The garden had a fresh scent of dew with the grass gleaming green. The towers of the school were quite high and the buildings looked very clean. It was the perfect definition of an academy.

"Reminds me of North Radianta Academy," Cloud muttered. "Only smaller."

They crossed paths with a strict-looking man with long blond hair and sharp green eyes.

"Good morning," he said coolly. "I am Professor Vexen Yomaki, one of the teachers in this prestigious academy."

Cloud tilted his head. "You look like Professor Even Yomaki from North Radianta Academy."

As if it appeared off-character, the cruel-looking professor gave a genuine laugh. "That's my twin brother. He was more attached to that bright place. Are you the boy who inquired yesterday?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. I'm here to enroll my sister, Naminé Strife."

Vexen eyed down the girl and the moogle to match. "She looks like a very responsible and witty young lady," he remarked. "Ms. Strife, you will be most welcome to join the academy. You will obtain high-class education and meet good people. Is this your first year in high school?"

Naminé nodded.

"Hmm, I guess I'll be teaching you. Do take Science. I'm a brilliant teacher, if you don't mind me boasting," he said with a chuckle. "If you surpass my expectations, I'll allow you to take up Biology in advance."

She laughed softly and stared at the school and back. "Mr. Yomaki, do you have a subject for art?" she asked shyly. The professor nodded.

"Of course. We provide many subjects that students would select for themselves to enjoy. You'll find out more later. Come with me now, children. Let's get your papers fixed so that Twilight Town Academy would serve as Ms. Naminé's new second home."

Cloud rubbed the nape of his neck in anxiety. The teacher sure does know how to creep a guy out with his fancy words.

As they walked through the huge and countless hallways of Twilight Town Academy, Vexen decided to use their walk as a tour as well. He pointed out the classrooms to Naminé and told her the difference between freshmen classrooms to senior classrooms. Cloud whispered to his sister that the school was quite complicated to memorize. He even asked Vexen if there was a map and sadly didn't get the response he wanted. Vexen brought the Strife siblings to the cafeteria, which was quite large and very clean to look at.

"Do they sell kupo nuts here, kupo?" he asked.

"Well, no," Vexen answered icily. "And frankly, pets are seldom welcomed in school days."

Kisa floated on Cloud's shoulder with an insulted expression. "I know, Kisa."

Soon, they were brought to the special rooms of the school. Naminé was impressed with the art classroom they had, which contained many easels and art supplies. The windows revealing natural sceneries were a perfect touch for the room. The science laboratory for the freshmen surprised the girl due to the equipments. Cloud considered the computer laboratory acceptable and disliked Vexen's comment about the uselessness of technology for the students.

"They just don't study as hard as they should because of these," he spat. "But our principal demanded to maintain this room for educational purposes. Students abuse these computers, however. Ms. Strife, I hope you won't be one of those students."

Finally, they reached the office area of the high faculty members of the school. Vexen welcomed them in and asked Naminé to wait patiently by the couch.

"Uh… Mr. Yomaki?" she chirped. The man turned around. "What can I help you with?"

"What is that room across here?" she asked. Vexen glanced at the door she pointed at and sighed.

"Room 44-D? That is an old room. Older than I am. Twilight Town Academy has stood in this town for many, many years. We use that room for detention, but only sometimes. People claim that room has a little mystery in it – an illusion, if you call it. It is a room where great power stays in, and people are afraid of its so-called "curse" upon humans. However, I consider their tales poppycock. There is no such curse on that room and no one died in there. Don't go in there, though. It's off limits, even for teachers."

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Yomaki," she said. Vexen nodded and left her alone waiting on her seat. Kisa was still perched on Cloud's shoulder, leaving Naminé quiet and lonely.

She didn't listen to Cloud's conversation with whoever-it-was for her enrollment. She was more interested on the school now. It had a mystery.

But she didn't manage to escape boredom. She took out her sketchbook from her backpack and shuffled through her drawings again. Reaching her mysterious drawing, she gasped by the late realization that the building she drew at the center connecting many roads looked like Twilight Town Academy. How could she miss it? Even the certain details of the outer walls of the school matched her sketch.

"This is wrong… I shouldn't be paranoid about it," she thought to herself. She looked at the door again. Room 44-D. The door was high and reached the ceiling's rim. It looked dull, but was there really a mystery behind it? She felt the urge to go through it, but stopped herself. It was wrong and irrational. Of course it wouldn't have a curse. They used it for detention, after all.

"Kupo nuts, kupo nuts…"

Naminé gasped at the sight of Kisa floating at the hallway. Wasn't he with Cloud? Nevertheless, she returned her sketchbook in her backpack. "Kisa! Come here!"

Kisa didn't budge. The moogle continued floating in circles, calling out for kupo nuts. "Kisa!" Still no response. She groaned.

To her surprise, Kisa shifted to the direction of Room 44-D and opened the door. "Kisa!" The moogle still didn't answer her. She had no choice; she ran after the moogle, shouting his name countless times and telling him to come back to her. The door behind her slammed shut, but Naminé didn't care. She was in Room 44-D, and it was just a plain classroom.

"Who in the world jokes about a room like this having a mystery?" she asked temperamentally. "Kisa! Please come here now!"

"I need kupo nuts," he said. He floated towards the dark corner of the room.

Naminé ran towards Kisa and accidentally tripped after her foot got caught by a desk leg. Her collapse was painful and unforgettable. Usually she'd catch herself before falling. Recovering, she ran towards Kisa and sank to the ground unexpectedly.

"Kisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naminé looked down and saw a dark, bottomless tunnel.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" she screamed. She was screaming her lungs out and the hole above her and Kisa diminished in size. It was her second fall, and she was falling to her doom.

"I wish something would break my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!" she added in a shriek. Tears were welling up from her eyes as the pressure of her fall tensed her up. Gravity was pulling her down and she couldn't stop it. "Eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She clasped her hands on her face. There was no telling when she'd make contact with the ground painfully. Even if she did want to join her parents, she didn't want to die this early.

_PFFFP._

The sinking sensation left. The pressure stopped. Only quiet hisses of the wind surrounded her. Naminé opened her eyes and found herself on a large mattress. She exhaled and momentarily lay on the blessed thing that cushioned her fall.

"Thank goodness," she exhaled. She looked up and a little dot of light remained above her. The fall she had spelled death, and she thanked the heavens that she was alive and breathing. But now she had a bigger problem. She was lost in the mysterious underground of the room.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said a voice. A male voice.

"Wh… who's there?" she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohmygosh! Who could that be? *sarcasm* So obvious. XD Oh, and I was searching for Vexen & Even's surname is a Japanese pronunciation of a word... but I forgot that word. :| Anyways, I hope this chapter was decent. Please R&R, and stay tuned, guys! :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Secretive Twins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland. *sigh* XD

**A/N:** Hullo, people! This is the 3rd chapter of this fic, and let's all say hi to Roxas! It's his first appearance here, yet things might be a bit confusing here. But I hope you guys will like this chapter, as well as the upcoming ones. There are tons of new surprises in every chapter. And at least Roxas is here! I'm guessing my updating would depend on my school schedule, but since I have an advanced chapter, it won't be long until I update again. Thanks to those who read, faved, alerted, and reviewed! They mean sooooooooo much! :D They want to make me update even faster, even if my time is getting consumed by school works, which I really need to keep up. :) Thank you guys so much! I really hope you guys will like this chapter and that I won't disappoint!

-Ruby Lanx - Thank you! Here's the continuation, and probably another cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter! :D

-Victoria - Haha thanks! I'm sure I'll find a way to squeeze in your OC here. :) Yeah, I wrote Kisa as a little absentminded thing... so kawaii. x3 Nope! I won't write Roxas like that in this fic. He's more of a stubborn guy here. And yeah, I really can't resist cute puppy-pout faces! And regarding your question, I'm not a Brit, but I'm flattered you think so! I'm actually obsessed with tons of British stuff (McFLY, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, etc.) and somehow a part of me wants to be British although I'm a proud Asian. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

-soluvepink - Thanks for the review, new reader/reviewer! :D It really means a lot! Well, the guy is gonna be revealed here, so you definitely must read for it. :) I hope you like this chapter! :D

Please R&R guys, and thanks for reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 3_

Secretive Twins

**...**

"Wh… who's there?"

The different voice she heard gave out a chuckle. She was pulled away from the mattress and was caught by a hard grip. "Let me go!"

The voice didn't budge and she tried struggling to no prevail. The person's grip was strong and being pulled within the darkness without a flashlight scared her.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything bad to you." She exhaled. Somehow, she was safe.

The grip started to loosen as they continued dwelling through the darkness. Naminé couldn't see where she was going, let alone the person who was guiding her. The silence scared her even more.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone, obviously," the voice retorted. She frowned, not like the guy would see her expression anyway.

"I'm being serious! Who are you?" she asked again.

"Ask me again once we reach the lighter part of this maze," he replied.

"Maze? Would it take long?" she asked. Under the coated darkness, the person shook his head. "No. It's not a maze. It's just a figure of speech, I guess. It's tricky to get out of here." Judging by his voice, he was young.

They walked in silence again afterwards. The person's grip started getting tighter again, but Naminé had faith that the person was someone trustworthy. She was still scared though. There were occasional lumps on the ground and nightly sounds that caused her to shiver. The person continued walking and didn't bother to stir up a conversation. There was no comfort in the walk and Naminé couldn't help herself.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No. We're still in the dark, aren't we?" the person snapped. Naminé was taken aback. So the guy was crabby. But suddenly, slowly, her dark vision was getting clearer until her view had shades of gray. She could see the figure of the person in front of her now was slightly taller than her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" retorted the person.

"Well, excuse me for wondering! I'm not from this place!" she barked.

"I know that! That's why I'm taking you captive!"

"CAPTIVE?"

Naminé squirmed and did her best to free herself from the person's grip. The guy was fighting back, however, and held her even tighter. "Let me go!"

"You can't even let me let go of youuuuuuuaaaah!"

Naminé felt a strong pull and fell along with the person. Her body collided with the solid ground and felt the pain once again. Tears started welling up again, but she forced them to stop.

"Hey! Stop messing around!" another voice came.

"Huh?"

Naminé finally saw where she was as a flashlight blinked on top of her. A spiky-haired blond boy clad in a black and white shirt and khaki-colored pants stood above her. He had calming blue eyes and he smiled as he waved the flashlight on top of her face. She turned to the person who held her tightly and it was the same boy!

"Geez, you're not careful," the blond with the flashlight said with a smile. He offered Naminé a hand to help her up. The other blond remained on the ground.

"Get up, you idiot," the blond said again. The other blond stood up and dusted off his black cloak. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't squirm!"

"Why wouldn't I? You were taking me captive!" Naminé yelled.

The blond with the flashlight started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot! Why did you tell her that?" he said between laughs. After an awkward moment of watching the boy laugh, he finally stopped and regained his composure. "I'm sorry. He often gets dumb ideas and say stupid things by impulse."

The other blond almost threw a punch at him. "Excuse me?"

"Hey! Before you punch me, let's get this lovely lady out of this dump."

Naminé couldn't help but blush at the moment. The other boy was really nice and reassured her safety. He was also cute.

"Oh! And I'm Ven!" he added.

Ven. That was a nice name for a nice boy. She quickly went behind him and followed his lead. The other boy grunted and stomped in front of her. Somehow, she was still safe.

And temporarily lost track of her sanity when someone held her wrist. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"It's just me," the other boy grunted. "D'you want to get lost?"

"No! But I can follow you two like a normal human," she answered angrily. Ven rolled his eyes. "C'mon, guys. This is a bad time to fight. We're still trapped here and… oh."

A large beam of light glimmered in front of them. They all looked up and saw a large hole above as its source. Ven smiled. "Well, we're here. Grab hold of me, Ro…"

"Roku. Yeah, yeah, I know," said the other boy. Naminé got a glimpse of Ven's confused expression, but the boy shrugged and decided to ignore his strange feeling. "Close your eyes, miss!"

Naminé did as she was told without hesitation and felt a sudden pressure around her body for a few seconds. Roku's grip on her suddenly vanished and returned again. "Open your eyes, miss!"

She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in another room! It looked like an attic of a mansion filled with many boxes and interesting artifacts to go around. Beams of sunlight touched the floor and emitted a nostalgic feeling through Naminé. Uncle Ansem's house had an attic similar to this. In fact, it almost felt like a replica of it, except for one little detail – there was a tiny door on the wall far across her.

"Is this your house?" she asked. Ven shook his head.

"Nope. Ro…"

"This is a place under your way back," Roku said, cutting off Ven. Ven looked at him funnily again. Naminé didn't quite understand what Roku said, meanwhile. "Huh? A place under my way back?"

"Back to wherever you came from," Roku deadpanned. Naminé mouthed an 'oh' and continued scanning the attic. She wanted to check out the boxes due to her curiosity. But the door took the cake.

"What's behind that door over there?" she asked. She faced Roku, who was rubbing his temples impatiently. She turned to Ven, who was smiling and observing the door like she was. Despite looking alike, Roku's blue eyes were icy and more mysterious compared to Ven's warm and welcoming glance.

"She asks a lot of questions," Roku said in a tired tone. Ven smiled. "She has the right to."

"It's getting annoying."

"Geez, Ro…" Roku glared at Ven. "…ku. Roku. If you got annoyed by her, then you should have abandoned her. But then, that's something wrong to do."

"I can't leave her behind. I'm not that cruel, y'know," he told Ven snippily.

Naminé waved her hand in front of them. "Hello? What's behind that door?"

Ven cleared his throat before explaining. "That door is your way out of this attic. It'll lead you to your way back up there!"

She looked at him excitedly. Was he possibly a student in Twilight Town Academy too? Was she just trapped in an underground room of the academy which was simply accessible by everyone?

"Really? But…" She walked towards the door and looked at them in distress. "It's too small."

"Then drink this!" Ven exclaimed. He handed Naminé a little bottle of who-knows-what and patted her head.

"We'll meet you at the other side."

"Huh?" Naminé turned around to ask again, but somehow, the twins vanished. She sighed. She was alone again. But not for long.

She looked at the tiny bottle and read the engraved words upon it.

_Read this, you must, to understand  
>Drink this to go back to your land<br>Go through the space best fitting  
>We'll meet you afterwards for more teaching<em>

She shrugged and removed the cork from the bottle and paused momentarily. Should she drink it? She didn't know what liquid exactly was inside the bottle. And she wondered what flavor it would be, if ever it wasn't poison. She drank it anyway because it was her best chance to go back to the office without Vexen knowing she went through Room 44-D.

"Mmm. Strawberry."

The sweet taste lingered in her tastebuds for a while until she felt strange. The bottle slipped from her fingers and… her thumb was shrinking?

"What's happening?" she yelped. She watched her entire body reduce itself to the size of an ant. But instead of crying, she went through the space beneath the door.

The twins, meanwhile, emerged back from their hiding place once Naminé passed through the door.

"Naminé's pretty smart. She knew where to go," Ven said smugly. He turned to Roku and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Hey. Roxas. Why didn't you tell her your real name?"

The other blond chuckled and looked at his look-a-like with a hopeless expression. "It's useless. She's real. We're just illusions. There's no point of having her know if we would just fade away when she leaves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so, Naminé's adventure in "Wanderland" begins. And yeah, Roku is Roxas. There's a reason why he's hiding his identity from Naminé. Any guesses why? :D

And a hint for this chapter that's important: Naminé didn't introduce herself to Ventus and Roxas. How come they know her name? :)

So... yeah... Naminé has a little thing for Ven here because he's so nice. So you guys better tell Roxas to stop being such a meanie to her. Haha! Don't worry, it'll be Naminé/Roxas. :D Next chapter will reveal little Roxas' real purpose in Naminé's trip in Wanderland. And note: Roxas and Ven are parallel Tweedledee and Tweedledum. :D Strange... one of the look-a-likes have a more important role than the other. Ah, well. XD Please R&R and stay tuned! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for reading!


	4. The Caterpillar's Riddle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N: **Hiya, guys! :D Sorry for the laaaaaaate update. I'm currently reviewing for preliminary exams (tomorrow's the last day, yay!) and I really want to maintain my high grades. But I guess I'm taking a few minutes to update this so that I could work on the next chapter after exams end! Haha! Well, I kinda realized that this chapter would be more similar with the Ouran High School Host Club version of Alice in Wonderland (haha, obviously I'm a fan of that manga/anime). So... yay! Zexion! I couldn't think of anyone else fitting to be the intelligent caterpillar than Zexion. XD Thanks to all who read, faved, alerted, and reviewed! :D

-delphigirl689 - Thanks for the review! :D Yep! I kinda had a hard time thinking of what could be the rabbit hole at first when I was outlining the fic, then I thought of this! XD Thanks for the cookies! lol xD Thanks again! Glad you like this fic and I hope you like this chapter!

-Victoria - Thanks for the review! :D Yeah, Roku. XD He has reasons why he won't tell he's Roxas. Haha I'll try to tone down her nonchalantness if I can. I just figured she could be both shy and adventurous at the same time. I actually wrote your OC already for the next chapter. It's a small role, so I hope it's okay with you. I already planned someone from KH to be the Cheshire cat. And here's the update! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 4_

The Caterpillar's Riddle

**...**

Naminé, despite worrying on her size as an ant, told herself to stop worrying. The mysterious twins seemed trustworthy. Or at least, Ven did. There was something about Roku that made Naminé's blood boil. His cold and harsh attitude towards her was far-fetched and a little irrational, especially since that they just met. Still, he did help her. He had bonus points for looking like Ven too. She shook her head. Having nonsensical thoughts about the twins was wrong. At least, for her standards. She wasn't used to getting smitten so easily.

She wandered through the gigantic field with grass towering over her and rocks that were as big as her, if not bigger. It was definitely a subtle way to remind her she was ant-sized. Somehow, she wished Ven told her that she would shrink. He didn't even tell her where they should meet. And the worst part was that she felt even more frightened than before.

She was away from Cloud and Kisa, the only two people she could fully trust her entire being with. There was a slim chance that she could return to them soon now. She was tiny and lost, having no idea on how to get out of her ordeal. She couldn't find Ven and Roku either.

"Lost, aren't we?" she heard a drawling voice say. Her eyes widened. There was a large mushroom located northeast from her with a strangely colored caterpillar sitting on it. And it was holding a large lexicon.

"How unnatural," she thought. Naminé walked towards the gigantic fungal structure and simply stared at it.

"May I help you?" a drawling voice came. She gasped as the caterpillar revealed its face with humanistic features. The caterpillar had a deep, mysterious eye with locks of steel-blue hair concealing the other one. It looked more like a man wearing a realistic caterpillar costume to Naminé. She knew that she was still sane enough to avoid hallucinating particular images like that.

"Oh. You're Naminé, I presume," the caterpillar-man said.

The blonde was taken aback. "H... how do you–"

"Surely, everyone here knows you," he said. "You're the most astounding being in this place. You're the real deal."

"Excuse me?" she chirped. The vagueness of the man's words confused her very much.

"Well, let me ask you this: Do you think a caterpillar with a man's face exists in the realm of reality?" he asked. The young blonde shook her head. "Unless it's a costume, of course," she replied courtly. The caterpillar smirked.

"Excellent point, but I am not in a costume. And you're not dreaming either. It's quite fuzzy to explain the actuality of things to you, especially on the status of your consciousness at the moment. If only my lexicon had more powers to expound my intellect," he sighed, one of his legs holding a thick, dark book with its pages hidden from Naminé's view. She tried peeking, but the caterpillar distanced it from her even more. "Naminé, I suggest you'd go back to your normal size."

"How do you know?" she asked, despite knowing that the caterpillar was very knowledgeable and knowing.

"Well, I'm a caterpillar, for the most part. I'm a quarter human," he said, chuckling afterwards for a short moment. "If you have the same stature as I, that means you shrank, Ms. Naminé."

She mouthed an 'oh' and slumped on the ground, hugging her knees in anxiety. She really shrank. She wasn't dreaming, yet from the caterpillar's words, she wasn't in reality either. Her head was pounding in confusion. The caterpillar merely smirked.

"I'm Zexion." Naminé looked up towards the caterpillar perched on the mushroom cap. "It would be inept if I knew your name and you have no idea whatsoever on mine. Some people call me a schemer. Do you think I look like a schemer?"

Naminé shook her head.

"Thank you."

"Why do people call you a schemer, Zexion?" she asked.

"Well, I offer… special services. Since I'm cursed on these earthy grounds, I might as well have the best of it. With my lexicon, I grow different types of mushrooms that aid people, but poisonous ones grow as well. Actually, I do believe I have to offer you one… so you can return to your normal height."

Small pieces of mushrooms with different colors appeared in front of her, floating slowly.

"I have five mushrooms. Succeed in my riddle, and you will live."

She nodded. She had to find Ven and Roku, after all.

"_Three of these mushrooms are fiends of your life  
>One for death and two for strife<br>Swallow either of them for a consequence  
>make sure it won't be a death sentence.<br>The other two are decent and fine  
>The first you need, the second is wine<br>To pick the right one, listen to this  
>To definitely make sure you wouldn't miss<br>The three are separated from each other  
>This will make choosing less of a bother<br>Watch closely for the remaining two  
>Tell me, which one of these is for you?"<em>

She eyed down every piece. She felt relieved Zexion gave her an easy riddle… somehow. The first, last, and centered mushrooms were the deadly ones. The remaining two were simply tricky. How exactly would she pick between these? They looked exactly alike! She couldn't afford to drink wine and remain tiny. She inspected closely and felt hopeless. How could she tell two identical, red mushrooms apart?

"Choose wisely," Zexion deadpanned. She couldn't tell if he wanted her to die or if he was actually on her side.

The silence around Naminé became useful for she soon heard swishing sounds of liquid. "Wine!" she thought. She checked the second mushroom from the left and listened closely. The red pigment was distorted, and it was making the swishing sound! She chose the fourth and grinned at Zexion, who surprisingly returned the kind smile.

"Congratulations. Now eat it."

"Thank you," she squeaked. "But wait, before I do… what did you mean by cursed?"

"Oh. Well, a normal caterpillar wouldn't have a man's face, right?"

She nodded. "I'm a man turned into this creature. And I will remain in this form without any mode of metamorphosis to a butterfly or back into a man. It's horrid. But I know that the Lightning Queen would be brought down."

"Lightning Queen?" she asked.

"Didn't Ven or Ro… Roku. Didn't they tell you?" he asked.

"How do you know?"

Zexion chuckled. "My lexicon knows all about everything in this world. Anyway, you are safe from the Lightning Queen for it is Roku's duty to protect you."

Naminé gawked at Zexion. Roku? Protect her? "What?"

"Don't mind his rude attitude. He's just concerned for your safety. Now, eat the mushroom and reunite with Roku and Ven. They will return you to the place where you belong."

Zexion watched her eat the mushroom and return to her normal size. Naminé could still spot the tiny caterpillar-man and smiled.

He sighed as he watched Naminé wave at him and walk away. "I hope she gets out of here before it's too late. Roxas… do something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Everyone knows Naminé! Why? XD Aww, I like Zexion/Ienzo. He and the Mimic Master Unversed are so alike, and he's just plain awesome. And I think it's obvious who the Lightning Queen is. XD She's the bad guy of the fic AND in KH, she's... HAHA! Hope this part was pretty decent. First time writing a fantasy-ish fic, after all. Oh, and yes! Roxas is her protector! XD

_Character Parallels: _

_Alice - Naminé  
>White Rabbit role - Moogle (Kisa)<br>Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Roxas and Ven  
>Caterpillar - Zexion<em>

Well, thanks for reading and stay tuned! :D Please R&R!


	5. Close to Fatality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N: **OMG I JUST SAW THE TRAILER OF KH:3D AND I'M SO SUPER EXCITED AND STUFF!11!1! *hyperactivity off* Hi guys! :D I'm so sorry for not updating this fic sooner! School dropped tons of projects on our heads. ._. Plus it's exams week again this week, and tomorrow is the last day... so I wanted to update this so I can concentrate on reviewing... coz I'm distracted by KH at the moment. I can't WAIT for KH:3D! It's just so cool! :D You guys should see the trailer if you haven't... it's EPIC. Haha, anyway... here's chapter 5! It's kinda confusing, because I haven't fully explained why Nami is so important in the little Wanderland she entered. It'll be explained in future chapters, so keep reading for more! :D More Roxas moments. Marluxia too. The chapter title means that Nami was close to death... so close... bad Marly. XD Thanks to all who read, faved, alerted, reviewed, and most of all, waited! :D I hope you guys like this new chapter!

Oh, and it's almost Christmas! I'm leaving for a vacation this Christmas, so I wish all of you guys an advanced Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! I won't be able to update 'til next year, so I wish you guys the best holidays ever! :D

-delphigirl689 - Thanks for the review once again! :D Haha, they'd definitely look weird, but I'm sure they look good too! XD Let's just wait and see who the little rascal would be in this fic! :D Hopefully that cat is in good terms with Mr. Roku-the-Protector. Hahaha! :D I hope you like this chapter! :)

-Victoria5624 - Hey! You're OC is here! Only a minor role, but like I said, she's here. :D I hope it's okay! Haha, it's so obvious who the queen is anyway. XD I hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

...

_Chapter 5_

Close to Fatality

**...**

* * *

><p>Naminé searched high and low through the grassy field she emerged from. She didn't bother to let anxiety take over her. It was useless to fear the new environment she was in if there was a way out. That was the only thing that mattered to her.<p>

As she gazed at the clouds while walking nonchalantly through the uninhabited field of grass, she wondered if Cloud was searching for her. Did Kisa tell him about the incident? Was her brother coming after her? So many questions befuddled her mind, only to make Naminé realize she missed the only people who made her feel at home. Maybe moving to Twilight Town wasn't the best idea after all, despite her brother having dreams that would be fulfilled in the place.

Naminé noticed the meadow's neat trim becoming unruly as she walked further. The grassy grounds felt more welcoming with the field's fantastic green color and towering flowers of different hues. There was a sweet aroma that tickled her nose and made her giggle. She glanced at the countless flowers and smiled. Flowers caught her attention back when she was a little girl and she often sat beside flowery patches in one of the famous parks in Radiant Garden. They strongly reminded her of Radiant Garden and the memories she had there.

A lovely orange poppy caught her attention quickly. The blonde girl crouched down and looked at it endearingly. The color reminded her of Twilight Town's simple, sunset-lit sky. It was beautiful and it was a different type of flower that caught her attention. She traced her finger on a petal and-

"Hey! That tickles!"

She gasped and quickly backed away, falling on the earthy path in the middle of the field. The orange flower talked! It started blinking and revealed green eyes. Now that Naminé took in more detail of the flower, she noticed it had thin brown strands on the orange petals.

"Y-you talk?" she stammered. To her surprise, the flower wiggled and its stem moved, the leaf on it rubbing one of its petals.

"Of course, I do. Just because I'm cursed to be a flower for eternity doesn't mean I'll stop talking," the flower replied. She noticed a smile below the green, shimmering eyes of the flower. It was so wrong in so many ways.

"E-excuse m-me?" she added. The flower shook its petals. "Oh my… you're the new girl! Selphie! Selphie! It's her! It's really her!"

A large sunflower from behind shifted side to side. Naminé shook her head quickly. This was not happening.

But apparently, it was.

"WOW! It really is her! Olette! We'll be freed!" squeaked the yellow sunflower in a feminine tone.

"Selphie? Olette?"

She couldn't tell if the flowers were nodding or were simply at the verge of wilting.

"I'm Selphie!" the yellow sunflower said. "Well, I used to be. Now I'm Selphlower!"

"That's not funny," the orange flower – Olette – snapped. "I'm Olette. And you must be Naminé!"

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You're the new girl!" Selphie said. Naminé, as much as she was freaked out with the fact that she was talking to flowers, listened intently.

"You're the girl who's going to free us!" they heard a voice from behind.

"We know, Aiko!" Olette said. The blonde's eyes widened when the orange flower's green eyes met hers. "Leave now, Naminé, please! We don't want to hurt you!"

"What do you–"

A strong grip pulled Naminé up from her position, and it was painful. She felt nails tightly digging her pale skin and she quickly pulled away, turning to see who attempted to take her away. A man with pink hair and a face unworthy of trust smirked at her, holding a flower-designed scythe on his right hand.

"Naminé, I presume," the pink-haired man said in a smooth and uncomfortable brogue. "The Lightning Queen will reward me a fortune of human-flower breeds once I bring you to her."

The blonde backed away with a scowl on her face. Though she couldn't understand the words tossed around her for the past minutes, she knew the man was trouble and his intentions would lead her to harm.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you pink-haired freak. I'm not going with you and you can't make me," she snarled.

The man chuckled, pointing his scythe in front of her face. The blade was just an inch away from her nose. "Dear, sweet Naminé. What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course I know you won't let me take you by force."

"Good to know that we're on the same page," she said. "Now lea-eave." She trembled. Naminé didn't mean to choke out her words. It would give off her true nervousness that she tried to conceal. The pink-haired man merely chuckled and moved the blade of his scythe away from her.

"When the queen asks of your captor, don't forget to say Marluxia, alright?"

He tapped the ground twice with his scythe's handle and left swiftly. The wind started becoming stronger, blowing everything in sight. _Roots of my power, capture the blonde flower._

"No! I don't want to! Olette!" Selphie screeched. Naminé gasped as she felt something grasp her leg. She looked down and saw a thick plant root creeping on her skin, coiling around her body.

"What's happening?" she shouted. The flowers continuously apologized. "Sorry, Naminé! Our roots… they're under Marluxia's command! We have no choice but to capture you!"

She tried ripping away the roots and failed as more of these coiled around her and tightly squeezed her body. Slowly, her breathing tightened and her vision was fading. Her body became numb with the pain caused by constriction. _Cloud… I might see mom and dad now…_

"Geez! This is just great! Hold on, Naminé!"

Naminé caught a glimpse of dashing blue eyes and a shining blade before having her face fully engulfed by roots of soil that was slowly pulling her down into the ground. The squeezing stopped after a few seconds and her body started recovering from the aching caused by the roots. Her blue eyes remained shut and the girl breathed in, the air being fresh once again. She didn't want to open her eyes because of the tears that might fall. Naminé never felt that scared ever since the loss of her parents. She almost died in a place filled with figments and weirdness, lost and alone. The girl couldn't understand her fate.

"Oh goodness, I hope she's not dead… not like she is anyway… it's impossible," she heard a voice mutter. It was strangely familiar…

VEN!

She opened her eyes and saw the shimmering blue eyes that kept her company in the last few seconds before being fully wrapped with roots of supernatural flowers.

"V…Ven?"

The blue orbs rolled. "It's Roku! Ven's busy," he snapped. Namine sat up and looked at the blond boy bearing angry eyes.

"Just because I changed my outfit doesn't mean I'm instantly Ven. Stop mistaking me for him," he added, tone still bitter. She exhaled and hugged her knees, placing her forehead on them. Silence encircled the duo for a while.

"What happened?"

Naminé didn't budge. She had no idea where she was and everything happened quickly. It would be a blur to explain.

"Where are the fl-flowers?" she asked softly. Her small choke caught Roku's attention quickly.

"Oh. I… well... we aren't exactly in the field anymore. I transported us here beside the lake, away from that dangerous place," he replied. "I obliterated their roots. They won't hurt you anymore."

She sniffed. "They didn't mean any harm… Marluxia commanded them… saying things about a flower-human army or something…"

"Stupid petal boy," Roku muttered. "He's in cahoots with the Lightning Queen."

She looked up and became astonished at her new surroundings. She was perched on a large rock with the cleanest-looking lake in front of her. Roku sat beside the rock with his usual grimace, his mouth moving and yammering.

"Aren't you listening?" she heard Roku shout. She became too astounded to even listen.

"Sorry," she said. "This place is just beautiful."

"Well, you'd better take it for the last few seconds because we're leaving."

"To where?"

"Back to Twilight Town!"

"I'm too tired to move," she complained. The blonde rolled his eyes once more.

"If you didn't pay attention to those flowers, you wouldn't be tired. Now move it! I want to attend the Unbirthday Party pronto!"

_Anyway, you are safe from the Lightning Queen for it is Roku's duty to protect you. _She remembered Zexion's words as Roku pulled her from the rock and held her wrist as they walked through the forest. For a protector, he sure was moody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, Marly's being a bit of an ass. XD So, it's clear that the Lightning Queen has cursed the lands and turned many of "Wanderland"'s citizens into different objects/animals/plants, kinda like in Beauty and the Beast? XD Clearly, Marly has control over the flowers, so even if they didn't want to hurt Nami, they eventually did.

The next chapter would have new characters and new locations in Nami's little Wanderland. Hopefully Roxas wouldn't be as moody as before. Thanks for reading! Please R&R, and stay tuned! And **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**, readers! :D

_Character Parallels: _

_Alice - Naminé  
>White Rabbit role - Moogle (Kisa)<br>Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Roxas and Ven  
>Caterpillar - Zexion<br>Talking Flowers - Selphie, Olette, Aiko (request: OC of Victoria)_


	6. Dance, Water, Dance!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland. Just the idea.

**A/N: ***dodges tomatoes* I'm back! Sorry for the super late update. I've been busy in school after my 2-week vacation and I have only been able to update my other KH fic, _Ex Animo (read it if you like! XD)_, because it has advanced chapters and I could simply copy-paste it and all. But I'm back and ready to update again! This chapter has... well, since the title is so obvious... XD DEMYX! I love the guy! Even if I haven't played KHII (I have watched my friend play it, but I haven't held the controller to play it...), I watched vs. Demyx battles on YouTube plus his clips and I loved him 'coz he's cool and all! I was supposed to update this last night but my dad said I typed too loudly and made me sleep. _ ruined my night. Ahh well. At least I'm updating, aren't I? XD Enjoy the chapter! More RokuNami-ness and yeah, I will not yet tell why Roxas won't tell Nami that he's not Roku, but, well, Roxas. XD Read away! Hope you guys like the new chapter! And thanks for all the reads, alerts, faves, and reviews! :D

And yes! It's me! Formerly **Jizzle Pop**. Now Olive Josh because I... Olive Josh. :)) Anyone know the song "Olive You?" XD

_delphigirl689 _- Haha they are alright! I didn't write it but Roxas actually just freed Nami and kind of froze the flowers... I guess they are unfortunate! But Marly... err, Marluxia's gonna restore them back to health. He loves flowers anyway. XD Thanks for the read and review! :D Hope you like this chapter and I'm super sorry for the super late update!

_victoria5624 _- Haha! I almost typed that, to be honest. XD I have no hatred for Marluxia, but I just wanted to write Roxas sniping at him on how much of a flower boy he could be! Haha! The mad hatter is coming soon so keep your eyes peeled. :D Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter!

_Witch of Tragedies _- Thanks for the review and for the cute comment! :D Haha, maybe! Maybe not! Let's just see what happens to know why those people are in her little Wanderland ;) Hope you like this chapter! :D

_KittiesOnTheDarkSide _0- Thank youuuu! I try to make my stories as interesting as they could get so people would definitely like them and not get bored. Boredom is totally on my no-no list. XD I had fun in the Philippines, thanks! :D I miss it a lot already, being a Filipino overseas. :( Nice to meet a fellow Filipino (and a fellow Barbie Forteza/Joshua Dionisio shipper! XD)! Hope you like this chapter! :)

_Swandie _- Thank you! :D I hope you like this chapter! Kisa won't be here for a while so there might be less annoyances. XD

_Hegodart _- Thank you! :D I'm glad you enjoy this story! Here's a new chapter I hope you'd like! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

**...**

_Chapter 6_

Dance, Water! Dance!

**...**

* * *

><p>The forest wasn't that big, and it relieved Naminé as Roku led her through. She felt bored throughout the entire walk. Roku was too silent, and Naminé didn't even doubt for a second on why he looked all mysterious and broody. He would often stop walking when he would hear Naminé step on a rotting twig or when she would squeak randomly after seeing very weird squirrel-like animals flitting through the tall trees.<p>

"Eep!"

"Would you please stop that?"

Roku, as expected, was looking at her with an annoyed expression. She returned the favor, of course. He could not be her protector. He wasn't knightly, and she couldn't imagine a cranky boy like him could protect a glass of water, let alone her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She heard him say, "That's what I thought," under his breath, insulting her even further.

They walked together in silence once more, the occasional sound of whooshing water and animal sounds popping up once in a while, but it was too quiet for Naminé 's standards. She loved peace and quiet, but it was too much.

"Oof!"

Naminé gasped as Roku slipped and fell on the ground, clutching his left ankle in frustration.

"Dammit… Demyx!"

What in the world was a Demyx? Naminé tried to rack her brains for that, but to no prevail. Roku kept cursing and sniping at what he called Demyx. All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed in front of her. She shielded her eyes and soon enough, it faded; the only change she saw was Roku holding two large, odd-shaped blades, one for each hand..

"Heal!"

Wisps of pure white and green lights swirled around Roku and Naminé was amazed, seeing such beauty, and seeing Roku's wounded ankle mend. He smiled – a first in Naminé 's eyes – and couldn't help but notice the cute spark he had. She finally noticed what he was wielding, and asked out of pure curiousity.

"W… wha-"

"My Keyblades," Roku answered, knowing the probable question the blonde artist would ask. "They are my weapons. Actually, Ven has one too."

She nodded and eyed down the thing. The first blade was purely white, and the second was dark, definitely contrasting the first.

"Come out, Demyx! I know you're there!" he shouted once more. Naminé looked at him worriedly. Who was Demyx? "I can turn your lake into ice and melt it! It'll kill you!"

A loud splash erupted at the stream beside them. She let out a high-pitched scream and quickly grabbed Roku's checkered wristband. To her surprise, he didn't pull away in disgust like he would usually do.

And another splash came. It was wilder and it managed to get them damp this time. Roku shook his head and sent little drops of water flying, some on Naminé's already wet cheeks. They watched the stream slowly form into a –

"Tada!"

"A water man?" she shrieked.

She wondered if her eyes were deceiving her. A human figure made out of the stream's waters drifted in front of them, and she found it worse that Roku looked as if this was just a casual encounter.

"Excuse me? I prefer "water spirit" as the term," the man snapped. So that was Demyx. Roku rolled his eyes in annoyance and gripped his Keyblades tightly.

"Water spirit, eh? From what I remember, you're more of a chained water bubble," Roku snapped. Demyx, with his water-lined hand, threw a thin whip of water towards them. Naminé closed her eyes, waiting for the painful contact, but instead felt warmth cover her from the front.

"Freeze!"

A shattering sound followed afterwards. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find glassy shards flying towards the grass. Roku was right in front of her, holding his Keyblades in front of his chest.

"What a waste of good water!" Demyx exclaimed. Naminé peeked from behind and saw the enchanted man forming something with his water hands.

"Don't you dare freeze me! Or that little blonde friend of yours will drow-hey! It's THAT girl!"

"Why won't you just leave her alone?" he barked. Naminé shuddered – it was her first time to hear him shout furiously. But there was something about what he said that made her feel safer. A blush crept on her cheeks as she hid from Demyx and clutched Roku's checkered jacket.

"She's a real reward, you know?" Demyx answered. "I want to be human again!"

Naminé couldn't understand why Demyx referred to her as a reward. Just like Marluxia…

"I won't let you get her!"

Demyx raised his watery eyebrow and smirked. The man made of water sent eerie vibes, but Naminé couldn't help but marvel upon Demyx. He would sure be fun to paint, if he weren't that scary. But then, she felt like she already saw a drawing that resembled him…

"_Nami, that's a pretty drawing!"_

"_Thanks! It's a water man!"_

The flashback quickly ended, befuddling Naminé even more. A quarrel arose between the two boys, giving her a chance to sneak away, if she were allowed to. The blond in front of her might snipe at her too if she tried without his permission or something.

"Geez, Ro-"

"What?" Roku interrupted angrily. "What do you want anyway? Leave her alone if you know what's good for you! You won't last to see the next sunrise if you try to capture her, Demyx! Just try!"

The floating, human-shaped glob of water released a helpless wail and looked at them with… pleading eyes? Naminé winced at the look of helplessness on Demyx's face. It seemed unnatural for a water spirit, as he called himself, to beg instead of take the silent moment to his advantage.

"Come on, Ro-"

"No!"

"Don't you want me to be human again?" Demyx asked. If he wasn't made of water, Naminé would've assumed he was on the brink of tears. "I don't want to be like this anymore! Well, I do, but I also want to touch things and eat real food and play my solid sitar again just like before! She's the only one who can help me! We're friends, aren't we?"

Roku rolled his blue eyes. "We WERE friends! You were until the moment you tried to attack Naminé!"

"Why are you so protective of her anyway? Did you hook up or something?" Demyx asked, surprisingly teasing. Naminé felt her cheeks heat up and couldn't help but notice the shade of red creep slowly on Roku's face. The boy gripped his weapons tighter.

"T-that's not the point!"

Demyx went from pouting to grinning. "You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! Axel would definitely kill you for not telling him first!"

"Shut up!" Roku snapped. He raised his silvery Keyblade and… "FREEZE!"

Demyx shot a ball of water towards the icy bolt shooting towards him and watched the newly formed frost drop on the ground. He shook his head. "And I thought you would never cross that line!"

Roku scoffed. "After trying to attack us?"

Demyx laughed. "Well then, I guess you and your little girlfriend should have a silent moment together… DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

Naminé's eyes widened as human-structured blobs of water shot out of Demyx's river and closed in on them, often shooting splashes of water towards them. Roku would instantly slash them with his Keyblades in a very graceful manner. It was almost as if he was showing off a warrior's dance, every movement of his arms and his footwork elegantly fighting off his foes. The young blonde couldn't help but stare until she felt a damp hand came in contact with her arm.

"AAAAAGH!" she screeched.

"FREEZE!"

One of Demyx's summoned water minions transformed into an ice sculpture and collapsed on the ground, shattering afterwards. Roku faced Demyx with an overconfident smirk on his face. "Still want to get Naminé?" he spat bitterly. Demyx shook his head and quickly deformed himself into plain water and plunged back to where he came. Roku exhaled in relief.

"Never go with that guy. He's a wimp who wants to capture you."

"B-but… w-why me?" she stammered.

"You're someone special," he replied. There was an evident shade of pink still present on his face. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist, causing her to wonder where he placed his Keyblades. "W-where are your Keyblades?" she asked.

"I'll summon them later. Don't you trust me enough to keep you safe without weapons?" he asked, chuckling afterwards.

His laugh surprised her. He was usually quiet, if not rude, and this was the first time she heard his laugh. And it was surprisingly melodious. She smiled softly and followed the boy holding her wrist, feeling secure for once, after everything she went through in that twisted land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, if anyone's wondering, Demyx, just like a ton of people in Nami's Wanderland, was cursed. He became a "water spirit", as he calls himself. XD And just like I promised, Roxas isn't that moody here anymore! :D Please R&R, no flames because I don't want to burn! XD And I'll try updating again soon, but I'll be busy today (Feb. 10) because it's my special someone's birthday. HAHA! XD Thanks for reading, guys! :D

And yeah, Roxas keeps using the Blizzard command. XD And double yeah, I wrote the Keyblades in because it wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts without them, regardless of lands, maybe except for normal-human-AU-fics. XD Oh, and there's a reason why Nami was curious about Demyx and why he seemed familiar.

_Character Parallels: _

_Alice - Naminé  
>White Rabbit role - Moogle (Kisa)<br>Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Roxas and Ven  
>Caterpillar - Zexion<br>Talking Flowers - Selphie, Olette, Aiko (request: OC of Victoria)_


	7. Wary Wolf and Feisty Fox

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland. If I did, I would know the events in Kingdom Hearts 3D!

**A/N: **So who's excited for Dream Drop Distance? Three days away 'til its release in Japan! Hopefully it will be released soon in Europe and North America and other places! I'm so excited to see the ones Sora needs to save, especially Ven! And here's chapter 7 of this fic! I made it longer to make it even more special! I'm finally finished with my junior year in high school, so I have a lot of free time to write stories now! Yay! Now let's insert Vanitas and Riku in this fic, shall we? And more RokuNami-ness too. I hope you guys like this chapter! :D Oh, by the way, I write Roku as Roxas whenever he's in the scene. But whenever Naminé is alone and the POV is partly Naminé's, it changes to Roku. I hope this won't cause any confusion.

_delphigirl689 _- Thanks for the reviews and the cookies and birthday cake! :D I feel sorry for Demyx too. Sadly, he was cursed by the Lightning Queen because of... it's explained in this chapter. XD I hope you like this chapter! :)

_victoria5624_ - Thanks for the review! Haha, he's sort of happy, I guess. XD *returns hug* I'm sure you're feeling better now :D And I'll check out your story soon! I'll just finish a few chapters on my other fics. :D See you too!

_Whimsical Symphony _- Hello! Thank you for reviewing! And I'll double the thanks because of your constructive criticism! Thank you very much! You're actually my first critic on my fanfic writing, so I really appreciate it. :) I'll try to improve my writing with your suggestions. And maybe I really should tone down the unnecessary onomatopoeia. Sometimes I write certain elements or dialogue through how they sound instead of describing them. I hope you critique more! I really appreciate what you have done for me. :)

_Random Reader_ - Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the fic. Haha, I expected Demyx to be as much of a joker as Axel, but more lighthearted. Here's the continuation! :D

_Xema088_ - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this fic! :D Hahaha, she's totally obvious. XD Really? If I may ask, where can I see your drawing? :D And you'll find out who's the Mad Hatter in the next chapter or two. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Naminé in Wanderland<strong>

...

_Chapter 7_

Wary Wolf and Feisty Fox

**...**

* * *

><p>The incident with Demyx hadn't wavered from Naminé's thoughts regardless of how hard she tried. It made her wonder whether the rivers and streams she could spot were safe or not. And Demyx looked awfully familiar too. He wasn't a resident from Radiant Garden, nor did she see Cloud with a friend that resembled him. Roxas obviously noticed Naminé's state of being in deep thought, judging by the way his blue eyes gazed at her with both impression and annoyance. He never could understand the girl. She was supposed to be the valuable being he swore to protect, yet she seemed so naïve and distant. Naminé was different from what Roxas imagined. Wasn't she supposed to be a socialite like all the other humans in the real world? Now he couldn't think of a possible way the girl could defeat the Lightning Queen. A lot of people in their land tried to dethrone her, only to end up cursed. Demyx was one of them. The poor guy simply requested for a nicer home with a cleaner river, but the Lightning Queen denied his want. Out of anger, Demyx made an unplanned attack. He was obviously unsuccessful.<p>

"Uhm, Roku?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts. He thanked the smaller girl. Remembering Demyx turning into a water spirit still pained him.

"Yes?"

"D-do you want to play something?"

Roxas chuckled. Her pink cheeks were too cute. "How could we play at a time like this? We're supposed to find your way out of here."

She looked at him with hopeful blue eyes, causing him to feel… embarrassed. Roxas cursed mentally. It was his first time to encounter someone like her! And he really disliked being called Roku despite not having much of a choice. Ventus would snipe at him because he could tell her his real name, but he had his inner motive and reason. "W-well… it's kind of awkward to walk together without talking. And you look really interesting. So can we play twenty questions?"

Roxas laughed once more. "Let me guess – we have to ask each other twenty questions?"

"So you do know it," she said with a smile. "Why are you here to protect me?"

Roxas didn't expect her to be so forward. Her attempt was adorable though. "Well… outsiders aren't really safe here. It's obvious that you are. I volunteered to be a protector because our queen – who isn't supposed to be the queen – is very sadistic. You wouldn't want to be tortured, now would you?"

"Nope. That's nineteen questions left for the both of us," she answered.

"What? I haven't asked anything yet," Roxas snapped. Naminé laughed. "Actually you did, with that torture part."

Roxas slapped his palm on his forehead. Not that he liked the game – he was just trying to be nice. "What? Oh goodness."

Naminé giggled. "Well, where's Ven?"

"I don't know," Roxas replied quickly. "We went on different routes, but I swear he was supposed to be here." He paused before using his next question. "Why do you want to know?"

They hopped over a large rock before Naminé gave her answer. "Aren't you curious on where your brother is?"

Roxas snickered. She used up another question. "That's seventeen questions left for you," he said with a smirk. Naminé rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Anyway, Ven's not my brother. But I am curious on where he is. Maybe he took the long road to the garden."

Naminé pursed her lips, wanting to ask her companion about his relationship with Ven. How couldn't they be brothers? They looked exactly alike in terms of physical appearances. Roxas noticed this and didn't take back what he said about her two questions. "It's my turn. What's it like in your world?"

He couldn't help but wonder. He was an illusion, after all. He wanted to know what it was like in the real world. Back when he was younger, he would be told anecdotes about how silly life was there. He heard that humans had no magic whatsoever to guide them. Oftentimes, a friend of his would haunt him with frightening stories about living in the real world. Now that Naminé was by his side, he could get the genuine answers he had been seeking for so long.

"Oh. Well, it depends on who you are. Life there can be simple or complicated. If you live in a city, you'd be living in the hustle-and-bustle part of the world, while living in a rural place would have you living in a quieter place. If you're famous, people would flock around you like birds. If they don't like you, they can do hurtful things to you. I think life's not that different compared to this place, except for the magic and the crazy people."

"My, my, my, I can't believe that she called the people in this place crazy."

Naminé gasped at the new voice she heard. It was deep, cold, and spine-chilling. She saw Roxas assume his battle stance and his two Keyblades sprang into his tight grip. "What do you want, Vanitas?" He went in front of Naminé to protect her from the new intruder.

A boy with spiky black hair and a wicked grin emerged from afar, his golden eyes glaring at the both of them. "Crazy, little girl? I must say the same for you. Only a crazy outsider would dare enter my territory!"

"For the record, this is not your territory, Vanitas!" Roxas yelled. "And don't call her crazy!"

Vanitas smirked and leaped towards them from a great distance. Naminé wondered if her eyes deceived her. "Look, she finds it weird that I was able to jump from a far place. What's your name?"

"Don't say your name," Roxas countered. Vanitas shook his head. "Oh Roxy, why can't you just butt out of our conversation? I'm trying to be civil for once. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"It's Roku! And I know what you're planning," Roxas snarled. He noticed the evil glint in Vanitas' yellow eyes. He knew Roxas was hiding something from the girl, and clearly he didn't think it through.

"Roku, huh?" He chuckled. "I thought you hated nicknames."

Roxas' glare intensified. "Okay, if that's how you want to play. Speaking of play, you won't mind if I play with your girlfriend, will you?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And I'd mind! So get lost! You might bite or scratch her or something! She doesn't need to get hurt!" he yelled. "Fire!"

But it was too late. As the blaze of fire shot towards Vanitas, the boy suddenly vanished. "Shoot. This isn't good," Roxas said. But before he knew it, he felt a thud behind him and heard Naminé shout in horror. He turned around and found a large, black wolf with Vanitas' yellow eyes tugging Naminé's knee length with its teeth. The blond immediately pulled the girl away and apologized countless times when Naminé's skirt was torn. "It's alright, but that thing!" she yelped. Roxas was way ahead of her as he shot countless spells at the wolf. "Vanitas, stop it! You can die as a wolf! I don't want to kill you!"

The wolf stopped for a moment and slowly transformed into Vanitas. Naminé gasped as she saw the scratch on his face. The dark-haired boy traced his fingers on his cheek and paused when he felt the scar. He removed his hand from his face and checked his fingers. "Blood. Good one, Roku. I never knew you had the guts to fight like that. Your girlfriend is a pretty good inspiration," he said with a smirk. Naminé felt uncomfortable as Vanitas eyed her down again. "Maybe she can inspire me to turn back to normal."

"Stop it! Demyx and Marluxia had tried and failed. Don't aim for the same failure they made!" Roxas shouted.

"Hmm… you know, I won't. I'll aim for the success instead," Vanitas countered. He stretched his arm and summoned… a Keyblade as well. His Keyblade had swirling colors of red, gray, and black, with an azure eye on the handle. With an evil smirk, Vanitas pounced on Roxas and swung his Keyblade forcefully. Roxas managed to dodge the swing and threw one of his Keyblades at Vanitas. He was able to distract the latter and hit him on the shoulder. Vanitas countered his attack with a painful thunder blast he summoned. Soon enough, Naminé was watching them clash Keyblades.

"Pst. Pst. PST!"

Naminé faced left and right, wondering who was trying to get her attention. Suddenly, she felt something fuzzy wrap around her ankle. It dragged her down into a nearby hole she didn't notice a while ago. She screamed in horror until she felt something soft cushion her fall.

"Well, Rox better thank me for this."

She turned around the dimly lit hole and saw a boy with long, silver hair and striking aquamarine eyes fix himself up. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Riku. I'm the resident half-boy half-fox who makes sure Vanitas doesn't kill anyone," he replied nonchalantly, still fixing his hair. "And don't worry, I'm friends with Rox, so you can trust me."

"Rox? Do you mean Roku?"

Riku looked at her with a pale expression. "Roku? Really?"

"I thought you two were friends. How come you don't know his name?" she snapped. Riku chuckled. "Hmm, well, I never call him Roku. I like calling him Rox. Maybe it got to me."

Naminé looked at him suspiciously. The silver-haired boy noticed and chuckled once more. "Seriously, though. You can trust me more than you can trust Vanitas. I'm not here to send you to the Lightning Queen. I know someone who can lead you to where you need to go."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Roku is just your guide and "knight" but that doesn't mean he's the one who knows where you should go… wait… he is… oops. Anyway, just follow me. Roku will catch up, I promise. I managed to dig some tunnels here and I'll be happy to guide you to safety."

"But… Roku… I can't leave him!"

"He doesn't have a choice. And like you have one! Anyway, he knows about me. While you were busy skipping through that deadly flower field before Roku found you, we were talking to each other a few miles away. He told me to help you escape if he gets stuck in a rut. Now c'mon, follow me."

She didn't have much of a choice and Riku did look trustworthy enough. Besides, he stated some proof that he was acquainted with Roku, so he must not be that bad.

Although, she felt guilty for leaving Roku struggling in a fight against Vanitas. The dark-haired boy looked strong and ruthless, and Naminé prayed that Roku manages to escape or win the duel in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, Vani and Riku are both cursed too. Vanitas was turned into a wolf and Riku a fox. And note - they can easily die in their animal forms, thus explaining Roxas' concern for Vanitas. Please R&R, no hardcore flames hopefully. And wait for the next update! :D

_Character Parallels:_

_Alice - Naminé  
>White Rabbit role - Moogle (Kisa)<br>Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Roxas and Ven  
>Caterpillar - Zexion<br>Talking Flowers - Selphie, Olette, Aiko (request: OC of Victoria)_


End file.
